


【Dickjay】Gently Break It

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason默默地喜欢着Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	【Dickjay】Gently Break It

**Author's Note:**

> 题目依旧是首歌。

Jason蹲在屋檐上耐心地等待目标。

这是一个无聊的过程。他连根烟都不能抽，因为他懒得摘面具，也不想被黑暗中的一点火星暴露，更不想为了避免DNA信息泄露而不得不把烟头揣在裤兜里带回家。公开“复活”了的人大概就是这点不好。而且他虽然抽烟，但也不喜欢自己的衣服沾上烟味。

所以这种时候他会想点什么来打发时间。盘算一下下一顿该吃什么啦，纠结一下街角园艺店新进的海棠花品相好不好啦，思考一下刚看完的那本《断裂》的结局啦，回忆一下久远的事情啦。

他比较喜欢干前三者。因为回忆的话，他还得挑挑拣拣，在他坑坑洼洼的人生里选些积极向上的内容作为沉思主题。比如，他会想起和Roy成为朋友的那一天，想起模糊的视线中Kori隐约的美丽面容，想起厨房里Barbara肩上红发的弧度。还有Artemis明亮坚定的绿眼睛，Bizarro拿着手柄时兴奋、好奇、茫然和小心翼翼交织的表情。小时候的狗狗，现在的狗狗，还有Bruce和Dick第一次叫他“罗宾”。

Dick.

他喜欢他，他自己知道。Jason也说不清这种感情是什么时候开始的，等意识到，虽然还是涓涓细流，但是已经无法视而不见。他觉得这很正常，谁会不喜欢Dick呢，对吧？就凭他感情路上丰富的履历就足以证明。他好看得不可思议，善良、真诚、热情、坚定，紧身衣下美妙的曲线，战斗时的果敢强大，当然生气的时候也很吓人。Jason喜欢故意气他，有点幼稚，他知道，但是他就是乐意被Dick揪住领子拉过去，他在他的脸前猛兽般危险地吐出热气，Jason便得意洋洋地笑，嘴不饶人，仿佛把“老好人”夜翼惹毛了是什么了不得的成就。

有时候Dick会和他打架。Jason不喜欢和他打，真的，因为自尊心会受挫。在心里他不吝于承认他打不过Dick, 那个人的战斗风格太多变了，难以捉摸，要是有哪个反派自以为十分了解他那铁定倒霉。还有的时候，他们会和普通的兄弟一样分享啤酒、披萨和电影，和Dick一起只能看爆米花片，但是他们俩都不喜欢披萨上放橄榄。Dick还会假惺惺地谴责他说他这年纪喝酒犯法，Jason则回敬他，先把身为义警的自己抓回去吧Grayson警官。鉴于Dick是个虚荣的混蛋，他在被这么叫之后就会闭上嘴，看着Jason伸出舌尖舔掉瓶口的一点泡沫。

Jason过着危险的生活。他喜欢上的自然也是危险的人，再用危险又隐蔽的行动告诉他他的心。

Jason收起望远镜，从楼顶一跃而下。

他趴在仓库顶上的时候，想起他第一次见到夜翼。那个猫王领真是蠢爆了，他差点就要指着这位前辈笑到直不起腰，但是他忍住了，被露出的小麦色的胸肌线条惹红了脸。Dick现在也爱小声骂他是个小烦人精，事情就是从那时候开始的，从他让夜翼被逼无奈追在他身后，荡过哥谭的高楼大厦间，然后被捆了手脚丢在电话亭地上开始。

那时候他们去救Alfred, 仓库里有两个在拍成人杂志图片的女郎。Dick把他眼睛捂住了，指骨压得他不舒服，手套包裹的指尖蹭得他眼罩边缘的皮肤痒痒。他最近总是忍不住想起那个感觉，想起他去掰开夜翼的手，但是力气不够大，所以它们还是戏谑又温暖地停在原地。

他们的首次合作默契极了。Jason一边百无聊赖地放枪收拾喽喽一边哼歌，子弹破开空气，留下一道火药的气息，在他眼里是另一种艺术。Jason用枪声来打拍子。他那时开心得要命，在组队过后对Dick的好感高了不少，所以接到Alfred给他指派任务的时候也高高兴兴地去了，尽管还是不好好说话，把名义上的哥哥弄得一头雾水，走之前还来个挑衅。

他那时的感觉尚可归为青春期的情窦初开。现在呢？

在他死之前，他知道的Dick的女朋友就有……五个？夜翼的危险也体现在这方面，他是色诱的好手，Jason见过，他们俩一人分散注意力一人解决目标的策略也不是没用过。他甚至不费吹灰之力，往那一站，光凭眼神和几句话就能让人神魂颠倒。Jason永远都学不会。他很危险，如果他想他可以玩弄人心，但是他不会这么做。所以他最后还是当回了夜翼。

Jason还想起，Alex对Haley说让她不要轻易接近Andy, 因为像他们这样的nerds要花多得多的时间才能忘记。

他上一次见到Dick是什么时候来着？

Jason把那位女士从颈后敲晕，绕到前面接住她，让她轻轻落地，然后捡走了她手里的金库钥匙。

“干得好，小翅膀，”两秒前脸上还带着女士最爱的轻佻又迷人微笑的Dick走了过来，接过了他手里的钥匙，“谢谢你的帮忙啦。请你吃东西？”

Jason立刻开始跳脚。

“我是来找你玩的！我说了我跟B吵架了不想当罗宾了，你来让我帮你做这个！你也当我是你的小跟班！”他一边被Dick拉走一边大声嚷嚷，Dick毫无反应，让他更生气了，“而且这里是酒吧！的后巷！我还是未成年！我——”

“行啦行啦，你到底要什么？”Dick头疼地搓了把脸，“说吧，我能做到的我都帮你，嗯？”

“让我跟你住两天。”Jason立刻回答。

Dick瞟了他一眼。

“B才是你的监护人，Jason,” Dick说，“没他的允许我不能——”

“你觉得他会把你告了还是怎么样？”Jason趁他不注意把那把钥匙抢了回来，“你不帮我我就不还你了！”

他知道如果Dick想要的话随随便便就能抢回去。但是他确实没其他筹码了，只能仰着头倔强地瞪他。

Dick叹了口气。

“好吧，反正正好周末。帮我做家务我就留下你，怎么样？”

Jason考虑了一下，点点头，便转身抬腿想走。Dick抓住他的肩膀把他拽了回去。

“我的钥匙呢？”

Jason不情不愿地还给他。Dick接过去，揉了一把他被兜帽弄得乱糟糟的头发。

“走吧，我们回家去，”Dick掀开自己的长外套，把他裹了进来，“你想吃什么？汉堡？披萨？”

“牛排。”

“贪心的小混蛋。行吧，谁让你帮了个大忙呢。”

Jason用额头撞了一下Dick的身侧，听着Dick装模作样的惨叫窃笑，鼻腔里满是他香水的味道。

他上次叫Dick来帮忙的时候简直被Artemis嘲笑个没完。

她说你约个人都诸多理由，不就是想见他吗，直接告诉他你喜欢他啊，或者我帮你告诉他。Jason忍辱负重地闭嘴，心里暗暗发誓要让她打脸，但是和Dick坐在饭桌前时又不会说话了。

说真的，他俩调情的时候他挺生气的。他也知道Artemis就是图好玩故意气他，再说Dick的魅力就是这么不可阻挡——但是她明知道Jason暗恋他的，这是什么意思！

Jason忿忿地掰断了手里的棍子。Bizarro还和那位漂亮的胡子女士亲上了，他就更生气了，心里酸溜溜得不得了。他又想起上次去帮Dick的忙，第一次见到他那位……嗯，颇为吓人的女朋友。他跟Dick说“盛怒之人都需要疏导”。

Dick说：“是啊。”

是啊。

Dick演出的时候他偷偷地看了一下。这么多年过去，马戏团男孩依然宝刀未老，而且即使是那套愚蠢的小丑服装都被他穿得那么好看。他又想起晚上在拖车里的时候，他偷偷地看那边的Dick, 有那么一点希望他们不要离得这么远。

Dick在身边会是什么样的感觉呢？他在Jason闻起来一直都是檀香味，然后是温暖的，像个太阳。他渴望靠近他，渴望得到他，渴望属于他——渴望被那双深邃的蓝眼睛凝视，渴望那双灵巧有力的手。

会有吗？他默默地想。会有那么一天吗？

他单手撑地，翻转，脚尖勾住Dick的肩膀，力道把他带得摔倒在地。那颗原本即将击中Dick脊椎的子弹没入了他的小腿，Jason疼得闷哼一下，重心不稳，颇为狼狈地栽了下去。

Dick赶紧跳起来，把周围的人收拾完之后急匆匆地过来查看他的情况。Jason颤着手给自己绑止血带，子弹伤到骨头了，他这次大概要休养很长一段时间。Dick从腰带里掏出吗啡给他打了。

“你没必要这么干的，我躲得开，”Dick呼叫救援之后轻声地指责道，把他扶起来，靠在天台沿上，“这下好了，我欠了你个大人情。我都不知道该怎么还。”

Jason在吗啡的作用下逐渐平静下来，他抬手抹去疼出来的冷汗，露出一个笑。

“一个吻怎么样？”他试图语气轻松地调侃道。

他对谁都可以这么说。他告诉自己。这无关Dick, 这只是又一个人畜无害的小玩笑罢了。

但是Dick不上当，他平静地看着他。看得Jason收起了笑容，局促不安地别过脸去，耸了耸肩。Dick抬手，关掉了他们俩的通讯器。

“你喜欢我。”Dick说。

Jason猛地转过头瞪着他，张大了嘴。不可能——这——

他得赶快否认。他浪费太多时间了，显得心虚，他得否认，但是他的心不允许他这么做，他说不出再多一个谎言了。

他低下头去。沉默就是最好的答案。Dick已经什么都知道了。

Dick捧着他的下巴，让他抬起脸。他俯下身来，让Jason想起了他还比Dick矮上许多的时候，他会和现在一样这么俯下身来，然后——

他吻了他。

柔软的嘴唇贴在他的上，缓缓厮磨，Jason吃惊地倒抽一口气，几乎被自己呛到，然后Dick就进来了。Jason羞耻地发现自己并不打算反抗，只是毫不迟疑地交出了舌头，在Dick搂住他的腰时可悲又主动地贴紧他。他想把腿也缠上去，但是没受伤的那条腿的膝盖顶到了伤口，让他“嘶”的一声缩了缩，Dick立刻就放开他退后了。Jason呻吟，想要追上去，但是Dick挡住了他。

“别急，弟弟，”Dick在他悲伤的眼神里露出一个微笑，揉了揉他的头发，“等你康复之后，如果你还想要这么做，那么我很愿意。很愿意操你。但是现在，你得休息。过来躺好。”

他拍拍自己的大臂。Jason一语不发地挪过去，躺下，闭上眼睛，心里充满了奇特的安心和绝望。

**粗暴地对待我吧  
因为我渴望你  
你会接受我的心吗  
然后再温柔地让我心碎**


End file.
